Hand Print on my Heart
by xRizzlesLovex
Summary: Summary – 15 year old Rachel appears one night at Shelby's front door with a black eye and Shelby demands to know who did this to her little girl. Hearing the truth is Shelby's worst nightmare. Rated M, abuse, form of self-harm.
1. I just want to free

**I've decided to start this fic as I've read a few and really enjoyed them. I apologize if the characters are OOC or if there are any mistakes I do not have a Beta but would like one if anyone is interested.**

**Let me know what you think on whether I should carry on or not. **

**Chapter 1 – I just want to be free**

"Why do they hate me so much?!"

Rachel muttered to herself as she walked around Lima, she had no idea where she was going but hell she needed to get out of her house. Rachel continued walking her face was pounding with pain and there was obvious tear marks on her cheeks she stopped as she came upon a house. How did she end up here? It wasn't just anybody's house it was Shelby Corcoran's her biological Mothers house. Maybe somewhere in Rachel's mind it brought her here, she gingerly walked over to the house and stood outside. Rachel stood there for what seemed like hours but it was a mere few minutes, plucking up the courage to knock on the door she did. She waited nervously at the door waiting for it to open as she heard footsteps her heart started beating faster, this was a mistake right? There was nothing she could do now. Shelby opened the door to see her 15 year old daughter standing there with what looked like a black eye forming on her face and she could see she had been crying. Shelby's eyes widened at the state her daughter was in,

"Rachel? Who did this to you!?"

Rachel couldn't form any words the last time she had seen her Mother it really didn't end well her Mom had practically said she didn't want her and to go back to her 'perfect family' with her Fathers. There were so many mixed emotions running through Rachel's head now, Shelby held Rachel's hand and gently took her inside to the living room. Rachel sat down and didn't dare look at Shelby so she kept her eyes at the floor, Shelby quickly got to the kitchen to find something to release the pain on Rachel's face. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. Why hadn't Rachel gone to her Dads about this? It couldn't be…it can't be them, can it?

Shelby's eyes widened at the thought there was no other explanation,

"The motherfuckers!" Shelby sternly said under her breath.

Of course Shelby was going to wait until Rachel had said who did this to her but deep down Shelby had a feeling it was Rachel's Fathers and God help them if it was! Shelby came back from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas that would work right? Shelby hoped anyway. She brushed Rachel's hair out-of-the-way and lifted Rachel's face up so she could see the side of her face. Clearly the bruise was definitely starting to show now and Shelby's heart broke. How could someone do this to my baby girl?! Shelby demanded answers but knew she had to go slow with Rachel if she wanted to get anywhere.

"Baby who did to you, please tell me?" Shelby pleaded as she placed the frozen peas on the bruise hoping it would relieve some of the pain, it must have done because Rachel didn't move.

"Why should I? It's not like you cared last time we met; you practically told me you didn't want me!" Rachel shouted and she stood up and took her first proper look at her Mother. She could see tears forming in her Mother's eyes she instantly regretted what she said, her Mother had taken her in and she didn't have to.

"Rachel, listen to me you have to believe me when I tell you how much I love you and how much I've always loved you. When you came to me I thought I was dreaming you are an amazing girl and I am so proud of you. Giving you up was the hardest decision of my life and I regret it and I always will and when we met in the auditorium I thought you had the perfect life and I didn't want to take that away from you but now I can see you don't and I'm so sorry."

Rachel had listened to every word her Mom had just said and the last few words jumped out at her,

'_I thought you had the perfect life…but now I can see you don't' _

Did Shelby know about her Fathers? She couldn't could she?

"How do you know I've not had the perfect life?" Rachel answered back that was a stupid question honestly seeing how she was and Rachel knew that but didn't know what else to say.

Shelby quirked her eyebrow at Rachel's last remark, she walked over to Rachel and she took the first step as she really wanted to know who did this to her.

"Your Dads did this to you didn't they?"

Rachel tensed up hearing what Shelby had just come out with, was it that obvious? There was no point in lying anymore she had done that most of her life pretending everything was fine. Rachel nodded and tears slowly descended down Shelby's cheeks, yeah okay she thought it was Rachel's Dads but she hoped she was wrong. Shelby gathered Rachel up in her arms and held her, she felt Rachel shaking and knew she was crying she held her some more and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Rachel I'm so sorry, I should have done something sooner! I'm so sorry."

Rachel shook her head,

"Please Shelby there's no need to say sorry it's my fault I've kept all the terrible things they have done to me secret for so long now how was you supposed to know?"

"What do you mean all the terrible things they have done to you?!"

Shelby didn't care that Rachel had called her Shelby and not Mom that would hopefully come later but she did care hearing that come out of Rachel's mouth. Rachel wasn't looking at Shelby she turned her head away and she started crying again, Shelby's heart broke at the scene she placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Please honey, I want to help and I can't do that if you won't tell me everything that has gone on. If it makes it easier you can tell the police because I am going to call them for them. What those two men have one to you is sickening and they need to be dealt with by the police."

Rachel nodded and Shelby jumped into action she grabbed her cell and dialed 911 and told the operator exactly what had happened and was told the police would be there as soon as possible. Shelby wasn't hurt that Rachel couldn't talk to her about this she understood in a way because they really didn't have a relationship but she hoped this would change.

"How's your face now sweetie?" Shelby asked,

"It's okay." Short and simple was Rachel's reply and Shelby sat down beside her,

"Rachel, please understand I am so proud of you for coming here and telling me what you have told me. We will get through this, you are my first and only priority and I will do anything for you. I love you so much Rachel more than you will ever know."

Rachel turned around and looked into her Mother's eyes she could see how genuine her words were and she placed her head on Shelby's chest she really needed comfort and hoped her Mom would hold her. The movement caught Shelby by surprise but when she looked down and saw Rachel with an arm around her waist her heart melted he baby girl was holding her, Shelby wrapped an arm around Rachel protectively and held her until a knock on the door interrupted them. Rachel lifter her head and looked scared and Shelby reassured her.

"Everything's going to be fine I promise."

She squeezed Rachel's hand as she made her way to the door. She opened it and two officers were standing outside, Shelby welcomed them inside and to the living room where Rachel sat she looked scared to death and Shelby just hoped she was going to be okay she knew this was the best way forward she didn't know any details as such only that she had been hit by one of her Fathers.

The officers sat down and introduced themselves to Rachel and tried to make it as comfortable as possible, Shelby stood looking awkwardly wondering if she should still be in the room but Rachel answered that for her. Rachel looked at the officers and asked,

"Can my Mom sit with me please?"

"Of course she can."

The officer replied and Shelby took a deep breath and sat next to Rachel holding her hand. No doubt Shelby was over the moon Rachel had just called her Mom but she was more focused on what was coming. The officer started with asked Rachel what happened tonight, Rachel took a deep breath and started talking.

"I finished school and went home and when I got back my Dads were in the living room, I went upstairs to put my school things away and went downstairs. I went to prepare dinner as always because that's what I have to do otherwise they would do something like hit me and I would be sent to bed without dinner. They called me into the living room and I stood there waiting to see what was going to happen."

Rachel paused and Shelby saw that she was shaking she placed her hand on Rachel's back and whispered that she was doing really well. Shelby was holding back tears listening to Rachel it really wasn't easy for a Mother to listen to this especially after she was one who gave Rachel up to these men who she thought were nice, caring men. Rachel carried on,

"Well they told me to undress…but I said no and tried to resist and that's how this landed on my face."

Shelby gasped behind Rachel and the officers took notes down quickly before replying with,

"Are you saying that your Fathers were going to rape you Rachel?"

Shelby winced at the word with Rachel merely nodding and looked down at the floor with an angry and upset Shelby behind her, she understood now why Rachel was having trouble telling what had happened and this was by far her worst nightmare. Her baby girl had nearly been raped by the monsters that who were supposed to be looking after her; the people she had put her trust into had destroyed her life. Shelby was fuming with anger and she wanted to find both Hiram and Leroy and by god if they would still be alive by the time Shelby was finished with them. Her emotions were all over the place and she didn't know whether to cry or take her anger out by punching something but she knew she had to stay seated until Rachel was finished.

"Is this the first time they have tried to do this to you Rachel?"

"No, the first time was two weeks ago but I didn't get away that time."

Was it possible for someone's heart to shatter? Because Shelby's did in that few seconds she heard those words come out of Rachel's mouth she felt utterly destroyed inside. How could she have not seen this? She kept quiet as she let the police carry on.

"Can you tell us who hit you and why?"

"It was my Dad Hiram and because I argued back I couldn't take any more abuse so he hit me and screamed at me to go to my room to think about what I had just said and that nothing was going to change and that's how I ended up here I jumped out the window and started walking around and ended up here at my Mom's."

The officers finished up writing down what was needed, they knew instantly they needed to arrest Hiram and Leroy Berry. Standing up they look at Rachel's Mom Shelby who was in shock trying to process what she had just heard.

"Ms Corcoran we would like to speak to you in private please."

Shelby was knocked out of her thoughts by the officers asking if they could speak to her in private and she showed them to the kitchen. Promising Rachel she wouldn't be long she made her way to the kitchen and one of the officers began talking.

"We are going to pursue this straight away and are going to arrest both Hiram and Leroy and between us they won't be seeing the light of day for a very long time. We have all the details needed and I recommend you to keep an eye on Rachel we have dealt with cases like this and the outcome is for your daughter to maybe see a counselor or psychiatrist. I don't want to obviously tell you how to be a Mother; I just want to give you some advice. Be prepared she may need to come to the station for a more detailed statement and it may end up in court but you will be given enough time to prepare. Being only 15 Rachel would not have to stand up in court but would have to do a video, as I say you will know more as this case progresses, if you want to know anything else please don't hesitate."

Shelby nodded although she had not been Rachel's Mom for 15 years she knew what she had to do; she thanked the officers as she fidgeted because she wanted to be with Rachel. The officers left and Shelby walked back from the front door and back into the living room where Rachel was curled up in a ball on the sofa crying clutching herself. Shelby had to stop the tears from herself she needed to be strong for Rachel for now and she could break down later. She quickly went over to the sofa and soothed her daughter.

"Shh its okay now you're safe with me I won't let anything happen to you anymore. I love you so much."

Rachel had stopped crying and took herself out of her Mom's grasp and sat up away from her,

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, I understand if you don't want me I mean who would want me? I'm dirty, disgusting a waste of space." Shelby couldn't believe her baby girl was saying things like this. There must have been a reason, Shelby wanted to know.

"Rachel you have to listen to me now sweetheart, I want you in fact I need you, you're my daughter my flesh and blood you are everything to me. I never should have given you up but we are together now and I'm going to make sure your safe from harm and I promise you will have my love, care and attention for as long as you want it which I hope is forever. Your staying with me now, I'm going to take full custody of you and be the Mother I've always wanted to be. I cannot express how deeply sorry I am that you have had to go through this I didn't know and if I did I would have…I would have done something." Shelby started to cry and it was getting out of control she thought about how Rachel had been sexually, emotionally and physically abused for most of her life and she couldn't help but blame herself.

"Mom don't cry." Rachel pleaded with Shelby she couldn't stand seeing her Mom cry it hurt her. Shelby controlled her tears, it was getting late now and they both looked exhausted so Shelby asked if Rachel wanted to go the bed. Rachel nodded and they made their way upstairs, Shelby took Rachel to the bigger guest room out of the two and stated that this was now Rachel's room and they would go shopping for new items in the next few days. She grabbed some of her pyjamas for Rachel to wear for tonight, she waited for Rachel to get changed in the bathroom and she sat down on the bed. Rachel emerged from the bathroom and got straight into bed, Shelby wondered what was going on inside Rachel's head tomorrow would be a brand new day and they were going to discuss everything and get the best possible help available for Rachel. Shelby stayed with Rachel for a while holding her and soothing her,

"I just want to be free Mom I don't want to see them ever again."

Shelby knew who Rachel was referring to when she said 'them' it was Hiram and Leroy and Shelby would go to hell and back to protect her daughter to make sure she never had to see them again,

"Don't worry baby you won't have to see them again ever, I'm going to look after you and help you in any way I can, I love you Rachel always. If you need me I'll be in my bedroom are you sure you will be okay sleeping in here tonight?

Rachel nodded then let out a soft sigh and shut her eyes she was physically drained from what had happened tonight, she was glad everything had come out in the open there was no way she could have survived with the abuse any longer and being with her Mother was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. Sure Rachel was scared but hearing her Mothers words reassured her to some extent and feeling her so close to her she never felt so safe in all of her life. Rachel fell asleep and Shelby looked down at her with silent tears falling down her own cheeks, she gently kissed Rachel on the forehead and walked out of the room to her own bedroom. She was a bit wary of leaving Rachel so she kept her door open slightly in case something happened, but she needed some alone time to process what had happened.

Shelby sat down on her bed and this is when the tears started coming she started to cry which turned into sobs, her body was shaking as she let all of her emotions out. Muttering to herself she let her frustration out,

"What kind of a Mother can I be now after this? I sent my baby girl away in the care of those two bastards."

Shelby managed to calm down a bit but the tears were still flowing, there were so many questions forming in her head. It made her feel physically sick thinking about what had happened to Rachel she really needed to talk to someone and couldn't think of a better person than her Mother. She looked at the time it was a bit after midnight she knew her Mom would be asleep but this couldn't wait she picked up her cell phone and Dialed the number. After a few rings a tired voice answered the phone.

"Shelby are you okay?"

When Patricia (Shelby's Mom) woke up to the sound of her phone ringing and saw it was her daughter Shelby she instantly knew something was wrong, there was no way her daughter would ring at this time if something wasn't wrong. Patricia listened to the sound of her daughter crying and sat up in bed and at this point Frank who was Shelby's Father woke up as well and looked at his wife with a confused expression. Patricia put her phone on loud-speaker so they could both speak to their daughter if necessary.

"Mom it's my fault, how could I not see this happening? What kind of person am I to let this happen!" Shelby was still crying with both parents at the other end of the line confused.

"What's your fault honey tell me; your Dad's next to me as well talk to us."

"It's Rachel."

Shelby had told her parents of Rachel after she came back from New York, she hated herself for giving up her child and that's what made her return home from the city she was in a deep depression. Her Mother and Father weren't happy with what Shelby had done but they supported her and helped her through her depression and got her back on her feet. Shelby and her Mother did have frequent conversations about Rachel and about how much Shelby missed her, it helped her in a way, and now she had her baby back.

Patricia and Frank had panic on their faces they were thinking the worse and when Patricia was about to say something Shelby let out everything that happened.

"She came here to me, she knocked on my door with a black eye it was her Dads they hit her. They have abused her for years and that's not even the worst of it." Shelby wiped her eyes furiously as she was building up the courage to actually admit out loud what had happened to her daughter.

"They… they raped her Mom they physically, sexually and emotionally abused my baby! My baby, I thought she was going into a loving family! It's all my fault how am I meant to live with this?"

Patricia gasped and Frank shook his head and both had silent tears falling down their faces to hear their daughter hurting and hearing what had happened to their granddaughter was horrifying. There was no doubt that they would both need looking after and Frank got out of bed and pulled the suitcase out from the closet and nodded to his wife who nodded back. They were going to Shelby's they could tell that she needed someone.

"Right hang in their honey me and your Dad are coming straight over."

Shelby managed to stop crying and she listened to her Mom say they were going to be on their way over to hers shortly.

"Mom you really don't have to that I don't want to cause you any problems."

"Nonsense darling we'll be there in about half an hour just hang in there."

"But…" Shelby tried but her Mom cut her off.

"But nothing stop being so stubborn we are coming over okay."

Shelby agreed and they said goodbye and went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror she muttered under her breath.

"Pull yourself together; you have to be strong for Rachel." She carried on giving herself a pep talk and wiped away the makeup that had smudged when she was crying; she left the bathroom and came face to face with Rachel.

"Are you okay baby?" Shelby asked as she walked over to Rachel,

"I heard you on the phone, I heard you blaming yourself and crying. I cannot be the cause of you being unhappy and I can't stand hearing you cry so I'm going to go."

"You are going nowhere young lady, understood?" Shelby spoke firmly to get it through Rachel's head.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel spoke quietly.

"Come here Rach, come and lie down with me for a bit." Shelby lay down on her bed motioning for Rachel to join her.

Rachel hopped onto her Mom's bed and lay down in the welcoming arms, Shelby started brushing Rachel's hair out her eyes and she gently placed a kiss on her forehead. They kept quiet leaving Shelby trying to think of the right words to say to her insecure daughter.

"Honey I really need you to understand that I love you and I want you, I cannot express how ashamed I feel that I didn't know what was going on but you have to realize that is nothing to do with you. I love you Rachel more than you will ever know and I will tell you every day. I will keep you safe now and we will get through this together, I promise baby girl. I promise."

A lone tear fell down Shelby's cheek and she quickly wiped it away not wanting to worry her daughter even more, she waited for a response but when she looked down Rachel was asleep. Shelby allowed a smile to grace her lips, she carefully removed her arms and put a blanket over Rachel and kissed her forehead before leaving her bedroom to wait for her Mom and Dad. She kept the hallway light on for when Rachel woke up although she hoped she wouldn't be long, wanting to back to her daughter. Shelby made her way into the kitchen and decided to make a coffee, there was no point in trying to sleep later on it wouldn't happen. She peered out of the window and saw her parents pull up; she went and opened the front door trying to lessen the noise as much as possible.

Patricia got out of the car and hurried over to her daughter and pulled her into a deep hug,

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry just remember that none of this is your fault and it will never be."

Shelby's Mom carried on giving soothing words to her daughter whilst holding when they were interrupted by Frank holding a suitcase up motioning for them to step into the house. Patricia rolled her eyes at Frank and walked into the house with Shelby holding her hand.

They walked into the kitchen and Shelby offered them both a coffee but Patricia insisted she would make them and Shelby sat down, she turned to her Dad.

"I'm sorry buttercup, but at least you know now and you can put a stop to this." Frank put his hand on Shelby's shoulder and as she looked up tears were swimming in her eyes ready to fall. Frank pulled her into a tight hug and Shelby let her tears fall freely, clinging to her Dad's shoulder she let herself be soothed. Letting go she cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes, she hated breaking down and wouldn't dream of crying in front of anyone apart from her parents who knew what she was like. Patricia saw her husband embrace their daughter and she blinked back a few tears, it would do no good crying in front of her daughter now so instead she went over to hug her daughter as well.

"Honey you have to understand that none of this is your fault, do you understand?" Patricia asked quietly,

Shelby looked at her Mom and sighed deeply, she knew it wasn't her fault but deep down she couldn't help but doubt it. When Rachel came to her in the auditorium asking if she was her Mother and she told her yes but for her to go back to her Dads, thinking she was safe and loved by them. Boy was she wrong and now she understood Rachel was silently pleading with her to save her and it broke Shelby more inside. She shook her head mentally, she had to focus on the present and she had to focus on Rachel her daughter who was sleeping upstairs. She turned to her Mom knowing full well lying wouldn't work.

"Mom I know it's not my fault but deep down I can't help think it is but I've to focus on Rachel and getting her through what has happened."

Both of her parents nodded in agreement, they all sat down at the table when the sound of small footsteps coming down the stairs broke the silence. Rachel stood just out the kitchen doorway rubbing her tired eyes and sporting bed hair. Shelby looked up and couldn't help but smile, she hadn't smiled in what seemed like forever but seeing her little girl so adorable made her smile. Slightly looking at her parents she could see them both smiling and their eyes wide as they saw their granddaughter for the first time. Rachel looked at everyone and bowed her head to the floor, she shuffled nervously and spoke.

"I'm really really sorry for interrupting, I'll go."

All three adults jumped up from the table making Rachel flinch which they all saw, the smile soon vanished from Shelby's face as she saw her flinch. Silently telling her parents to stay where they were she walked up to Rachel and held her hand bending down to look into Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel there's no need to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong. How come you woke up darling?"

"I missed you being next to me." Rachel replied saying it so quietly it only reached Shelby's ears.

Shelby pulled Rachel into a hug and then kissed her on the forehead; Rachel smiled at her Mom then looked over her shoulder at the unknown man and woman in the kitchen. Shelby looked at Rachel glancing then silently scolded herself for not introducing them. She stood back up and brought Rachel to meet her grandparent's.

**End of Chapter 1, I just wanted to publish this to see if anyone would be interested in reading the rest. Please review or PM to let me know if I should continue. **


	2. Escaping Pain

**Next chapter up, thank you to everyone who has reviewed I will carry on with this story and finish it. It might take me a while to update and if I take too long I apologise in advance just PM to tell me to hurry up! But I will finish this story. I don't know if the characters will seem OOC I don't normally write Glee stories but I do love this Mother/Daughter pairing. Also the information with the police, social services and the school again if it's not correct I am sorry. There will be self harm in this chapter if that offends you or can be triggering please do not read, I hope you all understand why I have put it in this story. **

**I do hope you enjoy reading hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! **

**A question to everyone I was just curious if any of you would like to see any romantic pairings in this story, PM or review to let me know!**

**Thank you to my Beta Dawnb. **

**Chapter 2 – Escaping pain**

"Honey these are you grandparents, Patricia and Frank." Rachel looked wide eyed at her grandparents, she had never had a real family it was just her and her Dad's, but to actually have a Gran and Granddad she couldn't help but feel excited. Despite being excited Rachel stood next Shelby shyly.

Patricia looked at Frank and grinned then turned her attention to Rachel again; she bent down and held her arms out to hug Rachel. Shelby nudged Rachel gently and let her know it was okay, Rachel gingerly walked over to her Gran and Patricia wrapped her arms around Rachel tightly.

"I can't believe it's really you Rachel." Patricia said as she stroked Rachel's hair, letting go Rachel then looked up at her Granddad. Knowing what had happened to her they could all see she was nervous around Frank because he is a man so Frank introduced himself without hugging her but letting her know he cared and loved her.

"You look so much like your Mother." Frank said holding Rachel's hand.

It was a beautiful scene in the kitchen everyone was smiling even Rachel let a small smile touch her lips but she was then interrupted by a yawn, Shelby noticed and laughed,

"I think it's time for bed missy."

Rachel nodded, stood up and looked at everyone, she started nervously picking at her hands and Shelby knew Rachel wanted to say something so she waited.

"Do you think I could maybe sleep with you please Mom?" Rachel whispered and Shelby nodded mutely and then she found her voice,

"Of course you can Rach, go and get settled and I'll be up in a minute." Shelby kissed Rachel on the forehead and sent her on her way.

As Rachel got to the stairs she turned around,

"Goodnight Patricia, goodnight Frank."

"Goodnight sweetie." Frank spoke up for the both of them as he saw his wife's face, Patricia looked sad at hearing Rachel call her by her name and not Gran.

"Mom it's nothing against you, she doesn't know you yet she sometimes still calls me Shelby, it's a lot for her to get used to. She had no family apart from her Dad's and in one night she has her Mom back and new Grandparents. Please don't think anything of it."

Patricia waved it off after hearing what Shelby said, it made sense and there was no point in being offended. Shelby said goodnight and kissed her Mom and Dad, she didn't need to tell them where anything was as they had been there before so they followed Shelby up the stairs to the second guestroom and settled in. Shelby stepped into her bedroom, looking at her daughter sprawled out on the bed already asleep. Shelby smiled at the incredibly adorable sight of her daughter, she quietly picked up her phone and took a picture. Flicking of the light she carefully slid under the covers next to Rachel and as soon as her head hit the pillow sleep overtook her instantly.

"Get of me! Please don't touch me!"

Shelby opened one eye thinking she heard a noise and then she heard whimpers coming from her daughter and immediately sat up.

"Please go away!" Rachel's voice was getting louder and louder and Shelby started soothing her daughter and trying to wake her. Rachel was waving her arms about and crying, Shelby held her tightly to prevent any injuries she kept trying to wake Rachel up and then Rachel went quiet. Rachel stirred then woke up; she rubbed her wet eyes and looked at her Mom who was looking at her with worry.

"You had a nightmare honey, are you okay?"

"I've had nightmares for as long as I can remember, I'm really sorry for waking you up, I'll just go sleep in the guest room."

As Rachel went to stand up Shelby pulled her back and wrapped her arms around her.

"Rachel you're not going anywhere, I don't care if you keep me up for the rest of my life as long as I know you are safe and you need to know you are loved as well. These nightmares, do you want to talk about them?"

Rachel relaxed in her Mother's arms and thought about the question her Mom asked but she shook her head.

"I don't think I'm ready to not to you yet, I hope you don't take that wrong Mom but if it helps I think I would quite like to talk to someone else."

Shelby smiled at her daughter she was so grown up and mature for 15, she didn't mind at the moment that Rachel didn't want to tell her what the nightmares were about, she had a feeling that would come in time and with Rachel wanting to get help Shelby was going to be on that as soon as possible.

Rachel settled down cuddling into Shelby, this left Shelby thinking over everything she needed to do now she had Rachel back in her life. So first Shelby would call the school and speak with the principle and then to Mr Schuster, she hoped this would go well for knowing him due to her earlier career as the coach of vocal adrenaline and Mr Schuster being coach of the Glee club which Rachel was involved in. Then it would be social services so she could be known as Rachel's Mom and that her two Fathers would be out of the picture and then a counsellor or psychiatrist, someone who could help Rachel. Then lastly she wanted to talk to the police get an update of what was happening, sighing deeply Shelby gave on last thought over everything she had to do and settled down closing her eyes letting however much sleep she would get claim her.

Rachel woke up first and glanced at her Mother sleeping and allowed a small smile to show, despite the nightmare she had last night was one of the best sleeps and she felt safe. She quietly moved off the bed and looked at the clock on the table it was 07:30, she had a frantic look in her eyes as she completely forgot about school and Glee club! Rachel left her Mothers bedroom and went straight to where her new bedroom would be and found her clothes she had on yesterday, they would have to do. All of her other clothes and belongings were at her Dads house and there was no way she wanted to set foot in there ever again. She got dressed in rapid speed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen bumping into Patricia who was making coffee.

"Oh Rachel! You scared me." Patricia exclaimed holding her hand to her chest.

"I'm sorry; I'm going to be late for school and was just getting some breakfast." Rachel rushed out as she started looking in the fridge. Patricia stopped and held her hand.

"Honey, I don't think you will be going to school today, there is a lot to sort out for yourself and your Mom. I'm pretty sure Shelby would want you home today. Do you understand?" Patricia asked.

"I've never had one day off school before." Rachel murmured and stuck her bottom lip out and Patricia chuckled, it reminded her of Shelby doing that exact face and when Rachel looked up at her wide-eyed asking her why she was laughing she had to hold her hand over her mouth to stop her laughing even more.

"I'm laughing because you remind me so much of your Mother!"

Rachel just smiled and then Patricia continued, "I know you don't want to have a day off but there's so much to sort out and I'm sure Shelby would want to get your bedroom sorted as well and I for one know I would like to buy you some items you want for your room."

"You would really do that for me? Anything I'd like?"

"Well within reason." Patricia laughed and Rachel joined in.

Rachel sat at the table enjoying being in her Grandma's presence, it was weird to think she had a Grandma and Granddad but exciting at the same time. She was sipping on the glass of orange juice Patricia had made for her when she was asked if she wanted pancakes for breakfast.

"Mm yes please and do you think we should make Mom and Frank some too?" Rachel politely asked,

"I think that's a wonderful idea Rachel, c'mon let's get to work then."

Rachel hopped off the stool and stood next to Patricia waiting for instructions, sure she knew how to make pancakes due to having to cook for her and Dads but she had never cooked with anyone she wanted to enjoy every minute of it. So the two got all the ingredients out to make pancakes from scratch and blueberries as that was the only thing in the fridge to flavour the pancakes.

"Mom seriously needs to go shopping!" Rachel dramatically said and Patricia chuckled and agreed, she couldn't help but beam in happiness being around her granddaughter.

Pouring the batter into the pan which Patricia made it clear she would do and Rachel all but rolled her eyes, they were just about ready and Rachel was clearing up the counter when Patricia quickly plated the pancakes and swiftly grabbed the bag of flour, stuck her hand in there and planted it softly across Rachel's cheek. At first Patricia thought she had done wrong but then she caught the playful glint in Rachel's eyes and the smile and she started laughing and began to run around the kitchen as Rachel chased after her. Both giggling Patricia cornered Rachel but then Rachel looked like she was in pain and Patricia stood in front of her asking her what was wrong, in that moment Rachel had grabbed the flour bag and poured the contents over her Gran, she erupted into a fit of giggles by the shocked look by her Gran. Patricia was covered in white and after the initial shock she too began to laugh before grabbing Rachel and hugging her.

Shelby stretched her arms as she woke up and turned to find an empty spot where Rachel was, she got out of bed, used the bathroom and went in search of Rachel. Panic rising she came to the bottom of the stairs and heard laughter coming from the kitchen and a wonderful smell. She stood at the entrance to the kitchen and broke out into a smile; her Mom and daughter were hugging while covered in flour.

"Aw thanks a lot Gran!" Rachel laughed as Patricia was wiping all of the flour over Rachel, she stopped when she heard Rachel call her Gran then she hugged her tighter and Rachel melted into the hug. It was then that Rachel saw her Mom standing at the doorway, she smiled letting go of her Grandma and rushed over to her Mom saying good morning and explaining how they had made pancakes for them all.

"I wondered why you were covered in flour sweetie." Shelby said as she bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead, careful not to get any flour on her.

Rachel then took the time to look around the kitchen and it was covered in flour, she then felt really bad and was waiting for the scolding to come. She was about to say sorry when Shelby stopped her.

"Rachel, there's no need to say sorry I can see you had a lot of fun with Grandma, really I'm not angry as long as you both clean it up." Shelby teased and Rachel relaxed.

"Sure Mom I'll do it now."

Shelby was about to protest and tell Rachel it could wait till later but Rachel was already tidying up the sides, she sighed as good as it was that Rachel was tidying up she wanted her to know that she wouldn't get angry if it was left while they had breakfast. Shelby looked over at her Mom who was still covered in flour and chuckled, she walked over and saw the tears that were noticeable and knew they had come when Rachel had called her Gran.

Patricia spoke first, "Shelby she called me Gran, did you hear her?"

"I sure did Mom; after just one night it feels like Rachel has been here forever don't you think?"

Patricia agreed and they both smiled, they turned around and both told Rachel to sit and eat some pancakes. They were all sat around the table when Frank made an appearance.

"What happened here?" Frank said as he observed the kitchen, he then looked at his wife and smirked. He went and sat down at the table and Rachel began talking.

"Well I came downstairs ready for school but was told I'm not going today and I was upset because I've never missed a day before sooo Gran suggested we make pancakes for you all and it kind of turned into a flour fight. But I think I got her good don't you think Granddad?"

Frank grinned at Rachel for calling them Gran and Granddad and for the way she spoke, such a young Shelby it bought back memories.

"I believe you did get her good Rachel."

Patricia glared at Frank but then smiled it seemed contagious as everyone around the table was smiling but then Rachel spoke again.

"It is okay isn't it Mom, that I stay home today? I mean I did really want to go to school but I'm glad I didn't. I've never had the joy of cooking with someone or even a flour fight it was really cool."

Sadness filled the eyes of the three adults but was quickly gone and Shelby answered Rachel.

"Its fine Rachel I was going to suggest that you stay off we have loads to do today, I need to speak with your school and let them know I am now legally looking after you. I need to speak with social services and also we need to find out the best way to help you with what happened last night and before I forget we need to discuss what you want for your room."

Rachel nodded being reminded of her nightmare last night just brought back all of the pain that had happened to her. She sighed and got up from the table carrying her plate and put it on the side she excused herself saying she was going to shower and get changed.

Shelby let out a huff when Rachel left she didn't want to upset Rachel but she could clearly see that she had. She groaned inside she was already failing as a Mother and it had been what no more than 24 hours, she felt useless.

"Don't do that to yourself Shelby." Patricia whispered as she took her daughters hand,

"Do what Mom." Shelby snapped back but instantly regretted it, just because she was battling with her emotions didn't mean she could take it out on people.

"You know what I'm on about, don't put yourself down. Rachel is going through a tough time we all know that and you are not doing anything wrong. You are doing the best you can and I can already see how Rachel is changing she is happier and Shelby you are a brilliant Mother."

A small smile graced Shelby's face, her Mom always knew what to say to make her feel better, she then got up and went about with finding the right number for speaking with social services and the police. She kept speaking with the police away from Rachel not wanting to further upset her. She told her Mom and Dad what she was doing and they sat next to her waiting to hear the news, before Shelby dialled the number they explained that they were going back home today, telling Shelby that she and Rachel needed to spend time with each other and get to know each other better. Shelby knew they were right so she agreed with them, Patricia and Frank waited patiently while Shelby was talking on the phone to the officer who was involved in Rachel's case. She was speaking calmly and patiently at first but then her patience was growing short and she was getting frustrated she couldn't seem to get any information out of this officer he was an imbecile and Shelby sighed deeply after asking for the other officer to be put on. Waiting for a further 10 minutes Shelby was now on the phone with the second officer who was much more helpful when she asked what was going on with the case she nearly screamed with the information that had developed.

"What do you mean you can't find them?!" Shelby half shouted,.

Patricia and Frank were on the edge of their seats after seeing Shelby shoot up from the chair and raise her voice. When Shelby disconnected the call and chucked her phone on the sofa she sat down and put her head in her hands.

"They can't find them!" She exclaimed.

"Who can't they find buttercup?" Frank asked,

"Hiram and Leroy they seem to have disappeared right after Rachel ran away and they have no idea where they are. They said they were still looking and wouldn't stop until they find them but still I'm so angry."

They all went quiet as they took in the information; the two men who had abused Rachel were nowhere to be found, were they dangerous? Would they be coming back for Rachel? Did they know where she was? They were so many questions and no answers.

"Right well there's no way we can leave you now, not with this new information." Frank told Shelby.

"No Dad really it's okay, I can't live in fear or even hide from it and plus if I ever catch sight of those two men trust me they will not get away lightly."

With a light scolding from Patricia they still both understood where Shelby was coming from but they couldn't help but worry they knew Shelby was a strong woman but still couldn't help but worry.

Before Patricia and Frank got ready to leave Shelby asked if Patricia would stay and offer her a hand with the social service side of things and she agreed leaving Frank to go and pack up their belongings ready to leave.

Rachel was already in the shower and as she let the warm water cascade down her body tears fell down her face, all the horrific memories that she couldn't forget. Especially having a shower bringing back one of the worst after being sexually abused by her Dad she had ran into the shower after to get the disgusting scent off of her and being under the shower now brought it all back. She kept asking herself questions would it ever get better. How could she have a shower without thinking about those horrible memories? Rachel cried some more and scrubbed at her body no matter how much she had a shower she could still get a hint of the smell that was her Dads. She sat down in the shower with the water still pouring on her, she felt utterly miserable and it annoyed her how she felt like this. There was her Mom and Grandparents who apparently seemed to love her and want her here although she was having a hard time believing that she was still becoming happier so yes it annoyed her that she still felt unhappy and miserable. She never realised how long she had been in the shower but she was suddenly becoming cold, exiting the shower she wrapped herself in the fluffy white towel that was folded up. Rachel was a nosy person by heart she always had been so she found herself looking through the drawers in the bathroom, she had always been this way and if she was to live here now she had to familiarise herself with her surroundings. She was looking through the cupboards and came across just some boring things spare toothbrush and toothpaste etc. There was one thing that caught her eye which was a pack of spare razorblades to be used when obviously the razor needed changing in the shaver, she picking up the packet and held it in her hand.

Being 15 most thought of her as young but in fact Rachel was very mature for her age she had to be as her Dads had never bothered to teach her anything so she had to do it herself and she loved to learn maybe that was one of the reasons she was bullied at school but that was another story for a later time. She had read up on depression and self harming and all the different methods of how people had done it, she had even read up on how it had made people feel. To say she had thought about doing would not be a lie because she had but in fear of her Dads finding out and punishing her even more she resisted the urge but now it had to help right? Rachel's was thinking all too much and she thought that after reading on some sites that it did help forget and block out all the pain she carefully opened the pack without a second thought and took out one of the blades. She then put the packet back into the cupboard where it was found and she sat down on the bathroom floor and exposed her leg.

Breathing deeply and shaking only slightly she brought the razor blade to her leg, at this point all she could think about was forgetting the pain that surrounded her and not thinking about how much pain this could cause for her Mom. Bringing the blade to her leg she pressed down and gently brought the blade across her skin, she winced at first but when she looked down at the blood slowly trickling down her leg she felt considerable better. Weirdly it felt better she couldn't describe it but she felt better and the pain went instantly and cutting a few more times more quickly this time on her leg, Rachel wrapped up the blade in some tissue and after wiping up the blood which had flowed from the cuts she left the bathroom to get changed and to hide the blade.

Meanwhile Shelby had finished speaking with social services explaining the circumstances as to how Rachel had ended up in her care and was told a meeting would be required in order to fill out the official paperwork and after explain this to Patricia, Shelby left to find Rachel to tell her what was happening. Patricia went to help Frank put their luggage in the car.

Rachel just finished putting her clothes on after her shower, she was brushing her hair when she went back to thinking about the cuts she had made on her legs. She knew they were more than likely going to scar but that didn't bother her; she felt the urge to do it again and again and again. She looked down to the leg where she made the cuts and although she was now wearing jeans she could see blood spots on her jeans. She cursed under her breath, how was she going to hide this now? She would have to think of a way to use the washing machine so she could discreetly put her jeans in, when she was just about the take her jeans off there was a knock on the door it was her Mom.

"Shit." Rachel muttered under her breath, she grabbed the nearest pillow and put it on her lap covering her legs, silently praying her Mom wouldn't see the spots.


	3. Safe

**A/N **

_**Really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been away on holiday and have been busy but I'm hoping to update quicker now I'm back. The story Is AU it will consist mainly of Shelby and Rachel and the bond they will form, there will be parts when she is at school and some other characters from Glee, just thought I'd point it out. Hope you are all still interested in the story. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. **_

_**Big Thanks to Dawnb for being my beta.**_

**Chapter 3 – Safe**

"Honey can I come in? I need to talk to you about something." Shelby asked from outside of the door. Shelby could hear Rachel shuffling around in the room before she heard a quiet reply saying yes. She entered the guestroom (now Rachel's) and sat on the bed next to where Rachel sat holding a pillow on her lap. Shelby took Rachel's hand and held it in her own; she mentally prepared herself for telling Rachel that both of her Fathers were missing, taking a deep breath Shelby decided to start the conversation light before telling her some potential terrifying news.

"Did you have a nice shower baby?"

Rachel nodded meekly, she didn't trust how her voice would sound on the outside she hoped she looked calm but inside she was panicking in case her Mom found out about the cuts, she didn't want to be sent away and that was what Rachel feared most.

Shelby sighed, she had to tell Rachel and small talk was just pushing the problem to the side she squeezed Rachel hand gently and looked her daughter in the eye.

"Honey I just got off the phone with the police and…well they can't find Hiram or Leroy they seem to have left, the night you came to me." There was a pause before Shelby spoke again,

" I promise to keep you safe Rachel, they won't get any chance to be near you again do you understand?"

Rachel was processing what her Mom had just told her, they were missing, they had left, and they were somewhere. A million thoughts were now crossing Rachel's mind.

'_What if they followed me to Shelby's? What if they were waiting around the corner for a chance to get me or even worse Shelby, god I can't let anything happen or it will be my fault.' _

Rachel stood up in a flash, the pillow falling on the floor and forgetting about the blood spots on her jeans she frantically grabbed the few belongings she getting ready to leave. Shelby was beyond confused at this point, what was Rachel doing?

"What are you doing Rachel?"

Shelby's question went completely out the window as Rachel continued to pick up her belongings and put them in a nearby bag, Shelby didn't like being ignored so she raised her voice hoping to stop Rachel.

"Rachel stop!" Shelby had practically shouted and Rachel froze and turned to her face her Mom.

"What are you doing Rachel?" there was a serious tone in Shelby's voice and Rachel winced,

"I have to go Shelby, don't you see? You could be in danger and Grandma and Granddad I can't let that happen. No one is safe with me around not whilst the police haven't found them yet."

Shelby held on to Rachel's shoulder preventing her from putting anymore of her things into a bag and she pulled her into a tight embrace. She held onto her daughter and tried to soothe her the best she could.

"Rachel you're staying here with me, I've already told you that. You are going nowhere and I'll repeat that however many times you want me to, I love you Rachel so much and I'm going to keep you safe. They will not get to you but please promise me you won't run away, you have to trust me when I say I won't let anything happen and I couldn't bear it if I lost you again." Shelby tried to keep her voice steady but failed, the tears were threatening to fall as she held Rachel close.

Rachel melted into her Mother's arm,

"I guess I just panicked Mom, I'm still a bit all over the place, I feel scared and tired and I don't know what to do."

Shelby let go of Rachel and kept one arm around her,

"Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm always here for you but if you want we can always look at the best possible help for you."

Rachel thought about all the available options before replying, "I'm not sure if I can speak to you about it, I don't want you to feel sad or anything it's just really hard for me to open up about some things. I do think speaking to a professional will help me is that okay Mom?" Rachel was nervous asking this, she really didn't want to upset her Mom.

Shelby smiled, "It's more than okay, I just want you to get the help you need and I will be with you every step of the way. If you ever feel like you need to talk to me though please do and I think we will leave the nightmare you had last night, I can tell you don't want to speak to me about it just promise me you will tell the psychiatrist."

Rachel nodded she smiled and that was before she remember about the blood spots on her jeans, she could see them and her heart started beating faster, how could she be so stupid? She hoped her Mom wouldn't find out, silently praying and keeping a wary eye on where her Mom was looking, Shelby started talking again.

"Oh! I almost forgot , I got off the phone with social services and they said a meeting would be in order so we could sign official documents but that it shouldn't be a problem, I've set the meeting up for tomorrow and I was think we could go shopping afterwards for your new bedroom and for new clothes, if that's okay?"

Rachel grinned of course that was okay two good things happening in one day, she would be known as Rachel Corcoran and that idea made her ecstatic and of course she had already planned out what she wanted in her bedroom…New York and musicals things of course!

"But what about school?"

"Well I haven't gotten round to speaking with them yet but I will do after Gran and Granddad leave, I was thinking if you had the rest of the week off, that way we can get you settled in and you can go back Monday with a clear head."

"What about Glee club! I'm going to miss it on Thursday and I can't do that, I'm obviously the best singer and they won't do well without me there."

Shelby couldn't help but smirk, there was such a thing as being over confident but Shelby was exactly like that at Rachel's age. Being the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline she knew how important it was for Rachel to go to practice. Shelby told Rachel she would speak with Mr Schuester to see if could attend practice Thursday afternoon.

Shelby stood near the door and after telling Rachel to come down in a minute to say goodbye to her Grandparents she walked downstairs leaving Rachel alone. Relief washed over Rachel, her Mom didn't notice the blood thank god! She quickly went through the clothes she had got with her and changed her jeans for a pair of sweatpants but before she put the sweatpants on she glanced at her leg. The cuts were not bleeding anymore but there was dry blood around it, noting to herself to clean it later she prepared herself, after hiding her jeans she walked downstairs.

Rachel got to the bottom step where Frank was walking back in the house to get the last bag, they nearly bumped into each other but Rachel managed to stop in time,

"Oh sorry munchkin I didn't see you there." Frank said,

"It's okay Granddad, Mom told me to come downstairs and say bye to you…do you really have to go?"

"Afraid so we have work to do but I promise we will work something out so you and Shelby can come and visit us and we can have some family time, how does that sound?"

Rachel smiled brightly it sounded good and she hoped she wouldn't have to wait forever for it to happen, Patricia and Shelby made their way to the hallway. Frank was holding the last bag and Rachel couldn't help but pout, she hadn't got the chance to really know her Grandparents and it wasn't fair that they were going so soon. Patricia walked over to Rachel and pulled her in for a hug,

"I know we are going before we've really had chance to meet you but we won't stay away for too long will we Frank."

"Certainly not and especially if you continue to pout like that, your Mother pouted exactly the same way."

Rachel smiled and pulled Frank in for a hug as well, "I'm going to miss you both; I can't believe I have Grandparents." Rachel said with excitement.

"Thank you for the flour fight Gran it was really cool."

Rachel gave both Patricia and Frank a kiss on the cheek and went to stand next to Shelby who gave her Mom and Dad a hug. Patricia told Shelby to call her after the meeting with social services. They walked them to the front door. Patricia and Frank got in their car and waved at Shelby and Rachel.

Rachel walked through the hallway and sighed.

"Rach don't worry we will go visit them soon maybe this weekend we can see them."

Rachel nodded with enthusiasm, sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Shelby told Rachel that she could sit down and as the kids called it 'chill out' whilst she spoke to Rachel's school.

Shelby dialled the school's number and patiently waited as it rang, the school's receptionist answered and Shelby politely asked if she could be put through to the headmaster. Speaking to Principle Figgins and without going into so much detail, Shelby explained how Rachel was now living with her and that she was the official parent for Rachel, not her two Dads. The principle was very understanding towards Shelby and when she brought around the idea of Rachel having the rest of the week off so she could settle in, he told her it wouldn't be a problem and that he would send a message round to all of Rachel's teachers explaining a bit of what was happening and to go easy on her when she would return on Monday. The last question Shelby asked was if she could speak to Mr Schuster about Rachel attending Glee club as it was an essential part to Rachel, he told Shelby he would get Mr Schuster to ring her as soon as he was free. With that being said Shelby said goodbye and ended the call.

Shelby sat in the kitchen for a while just thinking about what had happened in such a short amount of time, having Rachel back for starters was the best thing that could of happened but knowing what happened to her would always hurt enormously. It would always be on Shelby's mind, was all of the horrific things that happened to Rachel her fault? How she wished she could have saved her and how she hoped now that she had Rachel, she would be able to keep her safe from harm. Only time would tell but Shelby made a promise to herself to be the best Mother Rachel could hope for.

Shelby went into the living room to find Rachel curled up on the couch and watching none other than the film Funny Girl, Shelby smiled it was her favourite film and she guessed it was Rachel's as well, there were so many traits that the two had in common and it was a wonderful feeling. Shelby quirked an eyebrow at Rachel and asked if she could move her legs so she could sit down, Rachel moved her legs and when her Mom sat down she put her legs on her Mom's lap. Shelby rested her hand on Rachel's legs and Rachel sighed contently. Minutes passed in a comfortable silence then it was broken,

"Thank you."

A simple sentence which was whispered by Rachel, Shelby heard it and turned to look at her daughter,

"What for sweetie?"

Rachel moved on the couch so she was now cuddled up to Shelby's side and resting her head on Shelby's shoulder she spoke,

"For saving me."

Shelby's bottom lip started to quiver after hearing what Rachel said, her baby girl was thanking her for saving her, she held back the tears that were threatening to fall knowing Rachel hated to see her cry. Instead she held her daughter tightly and kissed the top of her head. Time passed as they sat there like a perfect picture of Mother and Daughter together, Shelby could hear Rachel breathing deeply and she knew Rachel was sleeping, moving and slowly as she could she stood up and got Rachel comfortable on the couch and draped a blanket over her. Kissing her on the forehead she smiled and walked through to the kitchen. Getting some hot chocolate out of her cupboard she felt the need for comfort and she got a mug ready for when Rachel woke, sitting down at the table her she thought about what Rachel said about saving her.

Outside of Shelby's house a car was parked on the other side of the road, the car hadn't been noticed by either Shelby nor Rachel but if it had they would of known Hiram and Leroy were inside it.

"I told you that bitch lived here." Hiram said,

"Well we don't know if Rachel is actually in there." Leroy countered back,

"There's only one way to find out."


	4. Horror

_**A/N – Hope you all enjoy the new update, Hiram and Leroy will be OOC but remember it's only a story. Will try to update more frequently now and again if anyone has any ideas or comments on the story PM me or review. Thanks.**_

_**Thank you to my Beta Dawn b**_

_**Chapter 4 - Horror**_

_**Previously**_

"_I told you that bitch lived here." Hiram said, _

"_Well we don't know if Rachel is actually in there." Leroy countered back, _

"_There's only one way to find out then." _

Shelby finished drinking the last few sips of her hot chocolate and sighed contently; she stood up and went to check on Rachel. Shelby stared at Rachel sleeping for a few minutes, usually Shelby was against people sleeping through the day as it was middle of the afternoon but given everything Rachel had been through and the nightmares she was having, she let her sleep. Shelby decided to get her laptop from upstairs and search through the different types of help she could find for Rachel, she only hoped that given time Rachel might open up to her.

Shelby made her way quietly up the stairs and reaching the top she opened the door to Rachel's new bedroom, looking inside it was clean and tidy. Shelby smiled at least she wouldn't have a messy teenager! Walking around the room she couldn't wait till tomorrow after the social services appointment to take Rachel shopping for new bedroom items. Shelby was about the leave the bedroom when something caught her eye; she bent down to pick up a pair of jeans which looked like they were shoved under the bed. Straightening them out Shelby instantly looked at a few blood spots on the leg part of the jeans, her face showed confusion because one, the jeans being shoved under the bed and two, there was blood on the jeans. She held onto the jeans and exited Rachel's room.

Outside of the house, the car which had Hiram and Leroy inside was still parked on the side of the road.

"So how are we going to find out if our little precious Rachel is inside?" Hiram sneered.

Leroy seemed deep in thought for a moment before he replied,

"I'll quickly go now around the back and see if I can see anything."

Hiram nodded, after telling Leroy to be safe he gave his husband a light kiss. Leroy left the car and casually walked over to Shelby's back gate and made his way through, he silently walked to where there were patio doors and crouching down he moved so that he could see inside of Shelby's living room.

"_Yes!" _

He mentally shouted to himself and grinned, Rachel was sound asleep on the couch. He hurried out of the garden before he got caught and practically ran over to the car, he got inside and Hiram was waiting patiently.

"She's there."

"You're kidding." Hiram spoke,

"No, sound asleep on the couch so we need a plan."

"I say we wait until it gets dark, knock on the door and force our way in and do whatever it takes and I mean whatever it takes to get Rachel, we don't need Rachel spreading anything about us and we certainly don't want Rachel to be with her!" Hiram said.

Leroy agreed and then they both started to discuss their plan, to a sane person what they were talking about was crazy but both men seemed oblivious to that and they just wanted Rachel back, now all they had to do was wait till it was dark.

Back inside the house Shelby had grabbed her laptop and was still holding Rachel's jeans as she walked into the living room, Rachel hadn't moved at all. She wanted to talk to Rachel about the jeans so she kept them with her as she sat down and turned her laptop on. Searching through the web she found a few numbers for different psychologists and psychiatrists, she gathered up all the information she could on them so she could discuss it with Rachel. Shelby set her laptop on the floor and Rachel began to stir and then she sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked at her Mom.

"Hey baby, I made some hot chocolate earlier for myself do you want any?" Shelby asked,

Rachel nodded enthusiastically; Shelby made her way to the kitchen leaving Rachel alone. When Shelby left the room, Rachel eyes went wide as she saw her jeans folded up where her Mom was sat. Frantic thoughts were running through Rachel's head, she grabbed the jeans and thought about what she could do with them.

"Rachel what are you doing?"

Shelby placed the mug down on the coffee table and took the jeans out of Rachel's hand; she sat down next to Rachel.

"Now before you get angry, I wasn't snooping through your room I just went in the see if it was tidy and to see how you were doing, I noticed your jeans under the bed and honey they've got blood on them. What's going on?"

Shelby hoped she didn't sound too pushy to Rachel, she didn't want Rachel to close up completely, and Rachel just remained quiet as she absorbed what Shelby had said to her. What could she do tell her the truth? That was a big no she didn't want to be seen as someone who was weird or a failure to her Mom or even get rid of her. Rachel knew she had to lie but wouldn't that make it worse? Rachel thought about it some more but decided lying would definitely be the better option.

"I just tripped Mom and cut my leg, it was only a small scratch but I didn't want to be a pain, so I hid the jeans so I could put them in the wash, I'm sorry." Rachel looked down at the floor as she spoke, she really didn't want to look her Mom in the eye and she was lying to her.

"Oh Rachel, you should of just told me! I wouldn't of minded at all is your leg okay? Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"No!" Rachel almost shouted and she whipped her head around to look at her Mom,

"I mean no it's okay, I cleaned it up."

Shelby was taken back a bit by Rachel nearly shouting no at her but she just thought Rachel didn't want to bother her after all if she was still with her Dad's she probably would of ended up locked in her room or even something worse, Shelby shuddered at the thought. Shelby decided to leave this for now, she seemed happy with what Rachel had told her and told Rachel she was going to put her jeans in the wash now. Rachel let out a big deep breath when her Mom left the room, she held her hand up and she saw she was shaking…god that was so close. Rachel scolded herself mentally she knew from now on she had to be careful or else she would get found out.

When Shelby came back in the room she told Rachel how she had been searching through different types of help on the internet, Rachel sat down next to her Mom and they both went through all the information Shelby had obtained. Both agreeing on a local centre with both Psychologist and Psychiatrists, Shelby said that tomorrow she would ring them up and get Rachel an appointment as soon as she could.

It was getting quite dark outside and Shelby asked Rachel what she wanted to eat, Rachel made her way in the kitchen and rummaged through the kitchen cupboards to find out what they could eat. Shelby was about to ask Rachel what she had chosen when there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Shelby asked herself, normally somebody would ring to see if she was in before coming over. Shelby told Rachel to carry on whilst she answered the door. As Shelby opened the door she was forcefully pushed against the wall with a loud thud, she winced as she fell to the floor and as she looked up her face shown pure horror.

Rachel stopped what she was doing when she heard a thud coming from where Shelby was, she called out to her Mom and when there was no answer she walked towards the front door, she stood frozen on the spot as she saw her Mom in pain on the floor and the two men who had made her life hell.

"Hello princess." Hiram spoke and Leroy smiled eerily at Rachel.

Rachel felt physically sick as she was torn on what to do, run for fear of her life or run to her Mom.

**Okay so it may seem a bit over the top? But again as I mentioned it is only a story. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Catching Evil

_**A/N – Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who is still reading this story, I am trying to update more frequently. **_

_**Thank you to my Beta Dawnb**_

**Chapter 5 – Catching Evil**

Rachel stood still not knowing what to do, her Mom was still groaning in pain. She looked up at the two men she used to call her Dads walk towards her, she slowly started walking backwards and then as quickly as she could ran past them and to her Mom. She bent down to her Mom's level and held her hand,

"Please be okay, I'm so sorry." Rachel whispered to Shelby,

"Aw well isn't that sweet, Mother and Daughter together at last, well I hate to break this family moment but we've come to take you back Rachel. We can't have you spreading nasty rumours about us now can we." Hiram said.

Both Leroy and Hiram just stood in front of Shelby and Rachel, knowing they couldn't escape if they tried, they would take Rachel.

"Its okay baby, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Shelby whispered back to Rachel,

"You're wrong there Shelby, we're going to take Rachel and there's nothing you can do about it, and it's all down to me." Leroy grinned,

"What do you mean; it's all down to you? If it wasn't for my plan this wouldn't have happened!" Hiram shouted back, he was growing angry and before anybody knew it they were in a full blown argument focusing on each other and forgetting that Shelby and Rachel were there.

Rachel kept a death grip on her Mom's hand as Shelby pulled her in for a hug and carefully got her phone out and handed it to Rachel.

"I want you to run Rachel, run out of the house, go to a neighbour and call the police, can you do that?" Shelby pleaded with Rachel and Rachel nodded meekly.

"I don't want to leave you here Mom."

"Don't worry about me; just go now I'll be fine."

Shelby stood up with Rachel and as quick as she could, opened the front door and Rachel ran out, she quietly shut the front door. Shelby could have gone with Rachel but she needed to stay in the house and make sure Hiram and Leroy did not escape, no matter how much danger she knew she was in she wanted to see them in jail. As the front door clicked shut it went silent and Shelby's heart rate increased, she knew that both men had just seen Rachel escape, Shelby turned around and was face to face with Hiram.

"You bitch!" He shouted at Shelby's face but she didn't even flinch, she wanted to show them that she wasn't afraid of them so she stood her ground.

"Where did she go?" Leroy demanded,

Shelby just remained quiet, stood in front of the door and stared at them, it seemed to annoy them and all she had to do was make them stay in the house a little longer without getting hurt and hopefully the police would be on their way.

Outside Rachel ran to the nearest house and knocked on the door frantically, holding her Mom's phone with a tight grip she waited impatiently as the door opened. A middle aged woman opened the door and Rachel spilled out everything that was going on, the woman knew Shelby, they were often friendly with each other and after hearing what was happening she immediately dialled 911, she asked Rachel if she wanted to sit down and wait for the police.

"I can't my Mom's still in the house; I never should have left her." Rachel started tearing up and the woman sat down next to Rachel.

"Your Mom will be fine, she's a strong woman. I'm sorry about what's happened and by the way my name's Jane."

After telling Jane her name, Rachel had managed to calm down a little bit, Rachel looked back to her Mom's phone and called her Grandparents. She had to do it, in case something bad happened and she wanted comfort from someone she knew. After ringing a few times, Patricia answered.

"Hi Shelby, is everything okay?"

"Gran…"

"Rachel is that you?"

"Yeah, Gran please you need to come over, it's my Dads they came into the house and tried to take me but I managed to get out but Mom's still in there." Rachel started crying again and she could hear frantic noises on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, Rachel who are you with now?"

"A neighbour her name is Jane, do you want to speak to her."

Patricia said yes and after speaking with Jane, Jane informed Rachel that both her Gran and Granddad were on their way, Rachel just sat and waited knowing that was all she could do.

Back in the house, Shelby was watching Hiram and Leroy shouting and screaming about how they were both stupid, she couldn't help but smile on the inside. Arguing with each other, making time pass which meant the police would surely be here any minute now, there were sirens nearby and both men looked up.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Hiram said,

Leroy went into the kitchen and came back with a knife, Shelby's eyes flashed with fear and Leroy grabbed Shelby and put the knife up to her throat.

"There's no way we're getting arrested Hiram, if they come anywhere near this house I swear to god I will stab this bitch."

Hiram looked at his partner and nodded, he looked like he had a moment of feeling guilty but it soon passed, they were both panicking now and holding a knife up to Shelby seemed like the only way forward. They wanted to leave the house with Shelby and get in their car and drive off with or without Rachel now, they just didn't want to get arrested.

"You do realise how stupid this is?" Shelby spat at them,

"Shut up!" Leroy said,

Leroy was shaking with anger and the knife was pushing further into Shelby's neck, she could feel the blade and it made the hairs on her back stand up. The sirens were now outside and Hiram peered out of the window and saw the street littered with police vehicles. Questions of how they were going to get out of this went through his mind and the best option he could come up with was to go outside with Shelby as hostage and get in their car and drive off with threatening to kill Shelby if anything was to go wrong.

Hiram voiced his plan to Leroy who agreed without an argument, they opened the door slowly and walked out.

"PUT YOUR HANDS ON THE GROUND AND DON'T MOVE!" An officer shouted.

Leroy laughed and got into view, showing the knife he had at Shelby's neck, during that time Rachel had ran out when hearing the police with Jane running after her.

"MOM!" Rachel shouted and she started running towards her Mom but an officer grabbed her preventing herself from getting herself in danger.

A car pulled up a close to the house, Patricia and Frank got out running to Rachel, with horror reflecting in their eyes as they saw their daughter with a knife to her throat. They held onto Rachel as she tried to wriggle free.

"Let me go! I need to go to Mom." Rachel protested,

"Rachel its okay, just stay there." Shelby said.

Leroy scoffed,

"If anybody gets if our way I won't think twice about killing this bitch!"

All officers stood down by instruction and both men walked slowly to their car, Shelby could feel the pressure of the knife releasing from her neck and took this as an opportunity to free herself. She quickly turned and kicked Leroy in his most sensitive parts, too quick for Hiram to respond she ran with all her energy away from the men and towards Rachel and her parents. Hiram and Leroy froze in panic and the officers swarmed around them, getting them to the floor they then arrested them and led them towards the police van.

Shelby got to Rachel and held her, maybe a bit too tightly in her arms but that didn't matter. Patricia started fussing over her daughter and Shelby had to tell her to stop.

"Sorry Mom, I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now, I'm just thankful your okay Rachel."

Rachel just nodded and then stared at her Mom's neck, there was a mark of where the knife was and her neck was red, Shelby could see what she was looking at.

"Honey, don't look at it, I'm fine and remember what I said that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Rachel again just nodded and she fell into her Mother's arms, she started sobbing about everything that had happened from what her Dads had done, to the self harming and her Mom nearly being taken away from her. Shelby's tried to comfort Rachel the best she could but even she was having a hard time taking it all in, they both needed a break from all the shit that had happened and Shelby knew that.

"I love you Rachel, don't you ever forget that. Everything will be okay now just you wait and see." Shelby soothed her daughter, if only she knew what was going through her daughters mind.

_Inside Rachel's head._

_Yes everything will be okay as soon as I get the blade and release it all._

_**Okay so my imagination may have got to best of me on this chapter! But I do hope you all like it, Shelby will find out about Rachel's self harming soon maybe at the end of the next chapter.**_


End file.
